marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
.380
.380 is the eleventh episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis The Punisher's war continues, and so does the body count in Hell's Kitchen. Murdock tries to finish what the DA started. Plot battles against the Hand ninjas]] At Metro-General Hospital, Claire Temple brings security guards and a fellow nurse to the ward where the victims of the Hand are being treated. They are attacked by Hand ninjas, who kill Temple's co-worker. Daredevil arrives and fights the ninjas. Temple attempts to fight as well, but is knocked out of window. Grabbing on to a grappling line that the Hand used to scale the building, Daredevil saves her. The Hand ninjas escape with Daniel Gibson and the rest of their victims. Afterwards, inside the hospital, Matt Murdock explains who the Hand is to Temple. She warns him that he is in over his head, but he assures her that he is able to handle things. He receives a phone call from Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney, who informs him that Karen Page had been attacked and is at the 15th Precinct Police Station. interviews Karen Page]] At the Precinct, Mahoney finishes taking Page's statement. She agrees to police protection, and leaves with two officers. She is met by Murdock, who was worried about her. Outside of earshot of the police, she admits that Frank Castle saved her when she was attacked. She tells him that she believes the Blacksmith is targeting her since she and Mitchell Ellison began digging into the Massacre at Central Park. When she is ready to leave, Murdock wants to go with her, but she tells him that she is not his to protect. Page checks into a hotel room after it is searched and declared safe by the police. Once the police leave to station themselves outside, she leaves for the parking garage. She finds Castle in her car, listening to an old cassette tape that Ben Urich left her with the car. Although she is worried about lying to the police, she leaves with Castle. At Metro-General Hospital, Marci Stahl visits Foggy Nelson, who is still recovering from his gunshot wound. She tells him that his opening statements in The People vs. Frank Castle were so impressive that someone may be interested in hiring him. quits her job at Metro-General]] Meanwhile, Temple meets with Shirley Benson and a hospital administrator. Benson is concerned about Temple after the attack by the Hand, but the administrator is only concerned with the hospital's image. A doctor begins to examine the body of a dead Hand ninja, but Temple notices a scar on his chest that suggests he'd already had an autopsy. The administrator warns them not to say anything about it. In a dark alley, Daredevil finds Assistant District Attorney Blake Tower as he is preparing to leave town. Daredevil demands all Tower's knowledge on the Blacksmith, but Tower says that the D.A.'s office didn't have anything except a code name. He suggests that Daredevil look into Blacksmith's biggest competitor, a drug dealer in Chinatown. Castle takes Page to a diner, and as he drinks black coffee, they discuss how they might find The Blacksmith. Changing the subject, he compliments her on her choice of gun, and says he's surprised she didn't shoot him. Castle then asks her about Murdock, guessing correctly that she is in love with him. When she argues that Murdock hurts people, Castle tells her that he would give anything to have his wife hurt him again. He then tells her to get the waitress and cook, and for them to hide under the biggest piece of steel they can find. He points out that a Buick that had been circling the diner had just parked. encounters Madame Gao]] Daredevil arrives at a dry cleaner's in Chinatown, which is a front for a drug dealer. He easily fights and subdues the guards there, and goes downstairs to find Madame Gao. He tells her to call off her men, and she assures him that once he is satisfied that they are alone, they will talk. At the diner, men attack Castle, but he brutally fights them off. He interrogates one of them, viciously beating him until he reveals The Blacksmith's location. Castle kills the men and tells Page to leave and get protective custody. Page, badly shaken and disgusted by the violence, calls the police. Daredevil asks Madame Gao about the Blacksmith. She tells him that no one knows much about him, but that the heroin he sells is very pure, and that it is brought in by ship. At Metro-General, Benson leaves a meeting with the hospital administration to warn Temple that this is her second strike, the first being when she left her shift to help an injured man. Benson tells her that an anonymous donation was made to the hospital on the condition that the events that evening are kept quiet. Temple, furious, quits. and Daredevil hunt the Blacksmith]] At a pier on 41st street, Castle attacks a man guarding a ship. Inside, he finds another man and asks him if he is The Blacksmith. The man, terrified, tells him that he is. Daredevil arrives and warns Castle that the man is lying. Daredevil stops Castle from killing the man and two begin to brawl. Castle angrily accuses Daredevil of stopping him from having a moment of peace, but Daredevil tells him that his revenge would have been false and that, deep down, he knew that. When Castle declares that Daredevil's method of justice didn't work and that killing the Blacksmith was the only option, Daredevil crosses himself and says that just this once, they would do things Castle's way. However, Castle tells him that once someone crosses that line, they can never go back. Daredevil hears men approaching and warns Castle that they have to get off of the ship. Castle pushes Daredevil into the water. The men fire on the boat, which explodes when the gunpowder below is ignited. At The Wall, Stick's subordinates inform him that Elektra has killed Jacques Duchamps. He tells them to get him what he needs, and sits to sharpen his sword. When the men get into a car, they are attacked by Elektra Natchios. Mahoney and Page arrive at Pier 81, and they are shocked by the wreckage. Daredevil, back on dry land, notices that Page is there. At Metro-General, Temple meets Nelson, who has been discharged from the hospital. She informs him that she quit, and that their mutual friend will have to find someone else to patch him up the next time he gets injured. At The Farm, Daniel and the other Hand victims voluntarily drain more of their blood into a sarcophagus. is ambushed by Elektra]] Murdock, in his apartment, hears the sounds of a car screeching out of control on the street below. When he goes outside to investigate, the car crashes into the curb. One of Stick's subordinates tells Murdock that Natchios is going to kill Stick. Natchios finds Stick waiting for her, and tells him that they need to talk. Stick raises his sword. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle *Élodie Yung as Elektra *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Special Guest Star: *Scott Glenn as Stick Guest Stars: *Royce Johnson as Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Marilyn Torres as Louisa Delgado *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka *Ron Nakahara as Hirochi *John Pirkis as Stan Gibson *Lucas Elliot Eberl as Daniel Gibson *Ben Thompson as Quinn *Nicholas Tucci as Gosnell *Victoria Castle as Susanna *Samuel Smith as Officer Reed *Mike Keller as Officer Powell *Michael Kenneth Carey as Chaney *Adam John Hart as Speed *John Leonard Thompson as Administrator *Michael Nostrand as Hospital Employee *Aidan Redmond as Bearded Man *Vince Benvenuto as Drug Goon *Robert 'Toshi' Chan as Gangster *Kelsey Wang as Young Woman *Allison Winn as Caged Woman *Doug Plaut as Infected #1 *Massiel Mordan as Infected #2 *Shari Abdul as Infected #3 *Hank Meleski Jr. as Dogs of Hell Biker (uncredited) *Faith Logan as Hospital Patient (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Metro-General Hospital **15th Precinct Police Station **Hotel Travel Inn **Wall of the Chaste **Pier 81 **Farm **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Karen Page's Apartment (mentioned) **Central Park (mentioned) **Josie's Bar (mentioned) * , New York (mentioned) Events *Attack on Metro-General Hospital *Frank Castle's War **Destruction of the Blacksmith's Ship **Assassination of Samantha Reyes (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Stick *Massacre at Central Park (mentioned) *Attack on Elektra Natchios (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Elektra's Twin Sai *Stick's Katana *''One Batch, Two Batch'' (indirectly mentioned) Vehicles *Blacksmith's Ship * Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *New York City Police Department *Hand *Chaste *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Dogs of Hell *''New York Bulletin'' (mentioned) *Nelson and Murdock (mentioned) Mentioned *Samantha Reyes *Gregory Tepper *Ray Schoonover *Mitchell Ellison *Frank Castle's Mother *Maria Castle *Lisa Castle *Frank Castle, Jr. *Jacques Duchamps Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes